


Midnight Love

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Choking, Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, deep penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: On the run with Bucky Barnes and things get hot
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes and Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes and You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by Tiktok creator James.bucky.barnes.

You stared at the pool of blood on the ground in front of you. You’re breathing deeply and trying to regain yourself. The phone you threw across the room was shattered into tiny pieces. Tears had streamed down your face. Your body ached and you had a gnarly gash on on your forehead and the blood from that slowly spilled had stopped. The dried blood gentle pinched and pulled at your face. You looked down at your hands and saw they were covered in your victims blood. 

Shit, you thought. You used the back of your shirt to wipe the tears from your face and began to look around for a way to clean off your hands and then your eyes met with his. Those bright blue eyes that seemed to follow you just about everywhere. You never could escape those eyes, no matter how hard you tried. 

Those eyes always found you.

Lowering the gun he held, he slowly made his way over to you. Your heart raced inside your chest as he got closer. You looked down and frantically looked for the knife you had before. Soon strong, gentle hand pulled you back to your feet. You avoided looking him in the eyes but his cool, metal hand took your chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted your eyes to his. 

“Why?” he asked gently. He searched your eyes for anything that could answer his question. Your eyes flickered towards the dead agent on the ground. His throat had been ripped out and there in the middle of his chest was your knife. The man who held your face in his hand, turned back and looked at the body. 

“It’s not that simple, Bucky,” your lip quivered. “I had to do this.” Your voice was barely a whisper. Bucky of all people should understand that what you did, had to be done. 

Bucky dropped his hand and looked behind him. When he looked back at you, he pulled his ear piece out and shoved it into his pocket. “Come on,” he began to pull you of the room he found you in and towards the fire escape window. 

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Getting you out of here,” Bucky threw the window open. “The rest of the team is on their up here. If you get out now, you’ll miss Sam’s drone doing a perimeter check.” 

You stared at Bucky. The look in his eyes told you that you could trust him. To believe him. But after what you just went through, you still had to ask. “How can I trust you?” 

“You just have to, doll,” he held his hand out. “There’s a hotel about three blocks from here. Check in using the name Buchanan and I will meet you there later.” There was a crash near by that made the two of you look towards the apartment’s front door. “Now or never.”

***A Few Hours Later***

You waited for Bucky for almost three hours. You were going to give up when a knock sounded at the door. You walked up to the door and put your hand on the handle. There was was little peep hole that had you standig on your tip toes. It was hard to see who it was.

“Who is it?” you asked aloud, enough for the visiter to hear you.

“Buchanan,” Bucky’s voice called out.

You quickly opened the door and in walked Bucky. He had a two bags in his hands and a serious look on his face. He set the bags down and looked at you and his eyes softened. “It took a ton of lying to get Steve and Tony convinced you weren’t in the building. So you owe me an explanation.” 

You turned on your feet and went to sit on the only bed in the room. “I don’t know who they were, but they had my sister.” You looked down at the floor and folded your hands. “They called me and told me if I didn’t kill that specific agent, they would kill her. At first I refused and they sent me a piece of her ear with a note saying that next time it will be her head.” 

Bucky walked further into the room. “Y/N,” he said softly. “Why didn’t you tell us. We could have helped you.”

“They said they have eyes and ears everywhere.” You met Bucky’s blue eyes. They held sadness and anger at the same time. Was that possible? you asked yourself. “I simply had no choice. Then when I called them…” Your voice shook and you tried to hold back the tears. 

“They killed her didn’t they?” Bucky sat on the bed next to you and wrapped in an arm. 

“They told me they had more work for me, and I said no and threw my phone. But not after I heard them say that they will look for me.” You pulled away from Buck and looked at him. You came in not long after that.” 

Bucky sighed and looked at the floor. “Well, they’re not the only ones looking for you. The whole team has you up high on the list. As in a ‘drop everything and pursue’ order’.” 

You stared into space. You knew you messed up big time. You were smarter than most and should have hinted that something was wrong. Or maybe sent it in a secret message or something. But all that was too late. 

You were a wanted woman now.

“I made a few calls and pulled some strings,” Bucky said too fill the silence. “You have a midnight flight to catch. I don’t know where it will take you but I was promised you will have a new identity by the time you get there. When I walk out that door,” Bucky took your chin in his hands again and turn your face to his. “That will be the last time we will ever see each other.” 

“It doesn’t have to be,” You suddenly had a thought. A thought that would change Bucky’s life too.

***Three Years Later***

You dropped into the chair and leaned over to take your shoes off when the door to the hotel flew open. Bucky, looking pissed as hell, slammed the door and stalked over to you. “What you did tonight was beyond fucking stupid. You could have ruined the whole thing.” 

You sighed heavily and leaned back. “But I didn’t, did I?” 

Bucky leaned down and placed both hands on the chair that you sat on. The anger in his eyes, it sent shivers down your spine but you couldn’t help but think of how much it turned you on. The ache between your legs had you slowly pressing your thighs together. 

Three years on the run, the only time you and Bucky ever came close to sleeping with each other was a about a year and a half ago. You guys had taken on a job to steal information from a very high and powerful group of people. The two of you talked your way into the party and wondered up to the room you needed to be. Just as the two you were done getting what you needed, you heard voices outside of the door and the doorknob rattle. 

In seconds, Bucky had you on the desk top, your dress pushed up passed your thighs. He pressed himself between your legs. His gloved metal hand held the back of your neck, quickly pulling your face towards his. He firmly pressed his lips to yours and to your surprised you sighed right into them. Bucky deepened the kiss. You wrapped an arm around his neck while the other snaked down to the belt he wore. Bucky’s hand slid down from your neck to the zipper of your dress and slowly started to unzip the dress while pushing his tongue passed your lips. Bucky even pressed your small body closer and tighter to his with a small growl in his throat..

For a split moment, the two of you forgot that you were about to be walked in on. You guys hadn’t barely mentioned it since it had happened. 

“So what do you think?” Bucky’s voice brought you back to the present. He had leaned away from you and had his arms crossed. 

“About what?” 

Bucky dropped his head. “You’re impossible sometimes.” 

“I’m sorry,” You said finally kicking your shoes off. “I was lost in thought.”

Bucky sighed heavily. “I was talking about meeting that guy at midnight. I wanted you to come with me.”

Those blue eyes met yours and it sent shivers down your spine. “Of course, I’ll go with you. Just let’s get a couple hours of sleep. We haven’t slept in over twenty four hours with this contract job.” 

But you didn’t sleep. You laid in bed and listened to the soft snores coming from Bucky in the bed next to yours. You thought back over that last few years. You thought back to when you asked, well more liked begged, Bucky to come with you. You knew right off the bat you wouldn’t be able to do this kind of life on the run all on your own. But Bucky, he had said yes right away. 

You both had changed your appearances. You cut your long dark hair short and bleached it. Bucky cut his short too but over time he let it grow out, while yours turned into a auburn like look. But to keep off the Avengers radar, Bucky had to wear thick long sleeves or a suit like coat and gloves to hid his metal arm and hand. The two of you got yourselves into contract work to do other peoples dirty work. 

There were times when you were able to get people out of certain countries or states, depending on where were guys were at. Then other times, you or Bucky had no choice but to kill certain people. That kind of work was risky so that the two of you constantly changed appearances and identities. 

You rolled over and looked at Bucky’s resting face. You knew that you needed to sleep but you couldn’t. You sat up and rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. You splashed yourself with some water on your face. As you dried your face you felt a hand on your shoulder turning you around. 

Bucky stood there staring at you. Those blue eyes dug hooks into you, holding you where you stood. The sleep slowly disappearing from his eyes. The hand on your shoulder slid up to cup your chin. He cradled your face for a few minutes before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. 

The kiss was gentle and slowly. The way your lips and his moved together was like a dance. You slowly wrapped both your arms around his waist and pulled your body closer to him. Bucky’s metal arm slinked around your waist to hold you in place. He spun the two of you around, his hand left your face so he could pick you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. His lips never even once left yours. 

Bucky began to walk you back into the room as he slid his tongue on your bottom lip.You moaned softly into his mouth and let him in. Bucky’s body started to shift and you realized that he was on the bed. He lowered you down and pulled back from you. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that again,” he whispered bringing his metal hand up to your face. His thumb brushed your face so gently. “Right this time.” He added and let is hand slide down your face. He pressed his lips softly to yours again.

Down your chest.

Down your stomach.

His metallic fingers paused at the elastic of your pajamas. Bucky pulled back just a bit to stare into your eyes. He looked for your permission to continue. With a small smile and a little nod, he dove back to your lips while pushing his fingers passed the elastic bands. Bucky’s finger had not trouble finding your throbbing clit. He began to rub it in firm but slow.

You began to breathe deeply as the pleasurable sensation sent small shock waves throughout your body. “Bucky,” you whispered against his lips as you began to slowly squirm around. Feeling the pleasure grow stronger. 

In that moment Bucky slipped a metallic finger inside of you. You gasped and grabbed at Bucky’s hair. He began pull in and out, twist and curl his finger until you were gripping tightly to this hair and moaning into his mouth. Bucky then slipped in a second finger and repeated the actions. You turned your head to the side to get a breath of air but you let out a moan like scream as you came closer to your orgasm. 

As you bucked into Bucky’s hand, he whispered dirty but sweet encouragement into your ear. “So tight. So wet. All for me.” “Oh Doll, you should see yourself squirming.” “You like that? You like it when I fuck you with my metal fingers?” “Oh Doll, so close.”

Bucky had his fingers out and was sliding down and before you could respond. You felt your bottoms and underwear being ripped away from your body. You lifted your head in time to see Bucky dive between your legs. His scruffy face tickled you making you gasp softly. You felt his tongue lick a slow stripe between your folds before he shoved his tongue right into you.

“Fuck,” you cried out. Your hand flew to Bucky’s head and pushed him deeper into you. “Oh my God, don’t stop.” you panted out in between breaths. Bucky didn’t stop. He kept on going until you clawing at his hair, whimpering out almost every curse word in the book, and bucking into his face until you felt the orgasm wash over you. You cried out Bucky’s name.

Your body was still recovering from the intense orgasm when Bucky slinked his way back up towards you. The remnants of our orgasm still on his face. He dove for your face and kissed your hard and deep. His tongue pushing passed your lips and pulling back while bitting down on your bottom lip. 

Bucky lined himself up with your entrance but before he slipped in, he teased your folds. You squirmed and reached down between you the two of you. Bucky’s metal hand grabbed it and pinned it above your head along with your other hand. 

“Tsk tsk, no, Doll” Bucky’s voice was low and dark. “You’re mine.”

With that, Bucky pushed himself inside of you. You cried out softly and arched yourself into Bucky’s chest. Bucky started out slow pushing in and out of you. Not taking his blue eyes off of you but to only kiss you, keeping the rhythm of his thrusts the same. 

“Oh, Y/N, you feel so much better than I imagined,” he breathed hard. “Jesus fuck.”

Bucky took his flesh hand and grabbed your left leg. He place your leg up on his shoulder, and the sudden change of position had you rolling your eyes into the back of your head. Bucky’s pace change and he began to push himself as deep as he could. It had you squeaking and trying to free your hands from his grasps. In a split second your hands were free but were being pinned by his flesh hand now. Bucky’s metal hand found its way to your neck and he began to put pressure around it. The mixture of small pain and pleasure had you closing your eyes as you felt Bucky pick up the pace once again and start to really pound into you.

“Fuck, Bucky,” you squeaked and moaned. You felt your second orgasm coming on hard and fast. “Oh my, I’m close.” In seconds, you were seeing flashes of white as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You screamed out and felt a gush of liquid spill from you. Bucky soon came after you. His warm, cum filling you up as he grunt out your name. 

Bucky collapsed and rolled of you. “Fuck,” he was breath hard. “That was amazing.” He rolled over and took your wrists in his hands and rubbed them. He place his flesh hand gently on your neck and rubbed it as well. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” The hint of concern in his voice melted you.

“No,” you whispered as you rolled on your side and met his gaze. “That was the best sex I ever had.” You noticed your voice was drifting off and that your eyes were getting heavy.

“Really?” Bucky pulled you into his arms and began to rub your shoulders. “Well, you’re the best I ever had.” Bucky looked down at you and saw your eyes slowly closing. “Get some rest, Doll. I’ll wake you in an hour.”

***Shortly After Midnight***

Your guys contact was late. But you guys didn’t dare leave. This guy you were meeting was going pay you guys a lot of money. 

“Where do you think he is?” you asked to just fill the silence. The sound of the ocean next to you was calming but you needed something else to hear than the the crashing of waves. 

“Other than here, I don’t know,” Bucky sounded annoyed. You guys had been standing on this pier for nearly twenty minutes. Bucky slinked an arm around your waist and kissed the top of your head. “This whole time I could have been having my way with you again.”

You bit you lip and turned towards him. You ignored the ache between your legs. “What’s stopping you from throwing me on the hood of this car and doing just that?” Your hands began to slink down to his belt. 

“Probably that,” Bucky’s head gestured behind you. You look and saw a dark car driving up towards you guys. 

“I got this,” you backed up and shook out your hair and made your boobs look perkier. Bucky held back a chuckle. “It’s worked before.” You turned around and stopped dead in your tracks when you saw the figures step out of the car. “Shit,” you whispered.

“Hey guys,” Natasha’s leaned on the side of the car while Steve stared at you and Bucky. 

Bucky slowly pulled you behind him. “If you want her, you’ll have to kill me.”

Natasha and Steve exchanged looks. “No one is dying tonight,” Steve took a few steps forward. The grip Bucky had your arm tightened. 

“We know the truth,” Natasha looked at you and you knew exactly what she meant. “You guys are super hard to track.” 

The End


	2. Midnight Love II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught, Bucky and the Reader are back at the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is probably the filthiest thing I’ve written to date. And I’ve enjoyed every second writing it too. 100% not NSFW
> 
> 2\. This originally wasn’t going to have a second part but the person who inspired me to write the first part convinced me to write this one. This will however be the final part.

You sat in a poor lit, padded room. Your hands were cuffed to the table. Steve had told you that it was protocol and that they would come off soon. But you had been in the room for what felt like hours. You had no idea where Bucky was. The two of you were instantly separated from each other once you landed back at the compound. 

When Natasha told you that they knew the truth, you knew exactly what she was talking about. Yet, you still had to make her and Steve prove it. All they had to say was your sister’s name and where they found her body. 

So, you sat there in your thoughts. Was this a trick? Was this real? you wondered as you looked around you. 

The door opened and in walked Natasha. She had a few files in her hands. She closed the door behind her softly and approached the table. Setting the files down, Natasha pulled out a small key and took the cuffs off your wrists. 

“Where’s Bucky?” you asked right away.

“Barnes is fine,” Natasha sat down and spread the files apart. “He’s in the next room with Steve.” 

You relaxed some and leaned in your chair. “If you guys know, then why the cuffs and separation?”

Natasha took a deep breath. “Fury wanted to make sure all kinds of safety precautions were taken. Both Steve and I thought it was ridiculous but in order It to be us to bring you guys in we had no choice but to follow.” 

You nodded. “How did you find us anyhow?” you asked the million dollar question. You wondered how you and Bucky fell onto the Avengers radar. “We were keeping such a good low profile and changing things up.”

Natasha smiled. “About a week ago on a surveillance camera outside of Death Valley.” 

You chuckled because you knew that was the only time you and Bucky let down your guys guard. It was blazing hot and Bucky was sweating with the long shirt on. You felt bad for him so you helped him out of the shirt since it had been sticking to his body and arm. The remainder of the time you both walked in back alleys and such to keep out of sight. 

“Well, I thought we were keeping a good low profile.” you said looking down at the table. 

“I don’t blame you. Death Valley get’s extremely brutal.” Natasha gave you a warm smile. “Shall we get to these? I bet Sam I would get done with you before Steve got done with Bucky.” 

“Sure,” you leaned forward and folded your hands not the table. 

Natasha pushed forward a file. “This is your phone records from a week prior to Agent Kline’s death.” You began to flip through the file of all the texts and phone calls between you and the people that killed your sister. It brought back all the memories and feelings. “Which we found out that he was a double agent for the people that killed your sister.” Natasha added.

You felt like your world was flipped upside down. Coldness washed over your body as Natasha’s words echoed in your ear. Double agent. No wonder those people wanted you kill that agent. He was working with the enemy and they didn’t want you guys to know. You didn’t realize it, but you clutched the edge of the table real hard and were breathing hard. 

“Y/N?” Natasha had made her way around the table and was kneeling next to you. Her hand rested on your leg. “Do you need water?”

You nodded and Natasha pulled out her phone and sent a quick text. “Okay, now, this next part is going to be hard.” Natasha turned and pulled another file towards you. “DNA obviously stated it was your sister, but we need you to confirm that it was.”

Your hand reached out slowly and robotically knowing what was inside that file. The file felt like it weighed am million pounds. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Opening your eyes you opened the file and immediately covered your mouth. A strangled like noise escaped your throat. 

The pictures were more gruesome than you prepared yourself for. You slowly flipped through the pictures, and with each flip you let out a whimper louder than the last. Then your landed on the last picture of her face. Her green eyes looked scared and stared into space. Blood splattered her face. 

You shut the file and threw it back on the table. “It’s her,” you whispered and felt the tears start to roll down your face. “It’s my sister.”

Natasha nodded slowly and licked her lips. “I’m sorry, Y/N.” she whispered and pulled you into a firm hug. You let out a loud sob and you were sure that Bucky could hear it in the next room over. “Okay,” Natasha pulled back and grabbed your face in her hands. “Now, the last file. This is the good one.” You took the file from Natasha and opened it. Flipping through statements and pictures and mission transcripts you were in tears again. 

While you and Bucky were running, your team had your back and tracked down the group of people who took your sister from you. Either those people were no dead or behind bars. Justice was served. The last line in the transcript was by Steve.

Let’s find them and bring them home. 

“We had no way of contacting or tracing you guys,” Natasha stood up and stretched a hand out to you. “We watched everywhere for two years until you guys popped up. Come, your room is still here and still yours.” 

You hesitated. “But Bucky and I have done some bad things,” you said clenching your fists. “We’ve killed and stolen and…”

“Steve’s working on that angle,” Natasha pulled you out of the chair. “We found your guys hotel and all your identities.” No wonder your contact was late that night. They were busy looking through your guys things. “Steve’s going to have Fury put these in the records as undercover work and pardon you guys for all that you’ve done.”

You felt your lips twitch with a smile as more tears fell down your face. “So no more running?” It came out more like a question than a proclamation. 

“No more running,” Natasha said and walked you out of the room a free woman. “Now, tell me all about hooking up with Barnes. Cause I know you did given how protective he was that night.”

***Midnight***

You sat in the kitchen and stared at the tea in your hand. It felt weird being back at the compound. Everyone was so nice and welcomed you and Bucky back with open arms. Tony had a small dinner planned which wasn’t all that bad. It was just the team and no one else. There were secrets to be told about certain people and groups of people. 

Everything felt perfect. But yet, you still couldn’t sleep with everything that happened and what you have done, haunting you. You didn’t have to run anymore. You were safe, but you kept jumping at every small sound. You didn’t realize how much you and Bucky were on the fence and had your guards up until now. 

“Hey,” Bucky’s soft voice almost had you jumping out of the chair. “Shh, It’s just me.” He wrapped an arm around shoulder and pressed his lips to your head. “Lost in thought, I see.”

You smiled and leaned into his chest. “Very much lost in a deep thought. But I’m okay,” You looked up to assure Bucky everything was fine. “Just getting used to freedom.”

“Well, if you’re okay, why don’t you join me for bed,” Bucky leaned down and bushed his lips over yours. You closed your eyes and sighed. “I can help make whatever has you in a deep thought disappear.” His lips brushed from your lips to you jawline to your neck. A shiver went down your spine. 

“How will you do that?” you breathed out as Bucky’s lips found your ear and nipped it. You held back a small yelp but bitting your lip.

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” Bucky bent down and swiftly swept you into his arms bridal style and walked the two of your towards the room you now shared.

The moment the door was closed and locked, Bucky had you on your feet and had your backed pressed to the wall. His lips attacked yours hungrily, tongue pushing passed your lips to dominate your mouth. Bucky’s hands found the hem of your shirt and without warning he ripped it half and off your body, leaving your breast bare. You felt his metal hand grab and squeeze one of your breasts, making you moan into his mouth.

Bucky lifted you back up and wrapped your legs around him. He made his way towards the bed where he plopped you down. You watched as he whipped his shirt off. You jumped to a sitting position to stop his hands from undoing his pants.

“Let me,” you smirked as you pushed his hands away. You unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers. Freeing his already throbbing member that twitched when you laid eyes on it. 

You looked up at Bucky through your eyelashes as you leaned forwards and slowly gripped his hard member. You placed a small little kiss on the head before dragging your tongue for the base of his shaft to the tip. 

“Ugh!” Bucky groaned out and place a hand on top of your head.

You gave him no warning, you took him in your mouth until the tip his cock hit the back of your throat. You repeated this for a few minutes. Bucky had grabbed hold of your hair and had pushed himself further into your mouth until you moaned. The vibration of your voice on his cock had him moaning a louder.

“Ugh, fuck, Y/N,” he groaned as he thrusted into your mouth, not caring that spit and drool were spilling from the corner of your mouth. “Your mouth feels so good.” You picked up pace until you felt your mouth getting sore. Bucky gripped your hair and yanked your head back. His blue, lust filled eyes bored right into your as he forced you to look up at him. 

“As much as I want to cum in the pretty little mouth of yours,” Bucky let go of your hair and used that hand to wipe away some spit that lingered at the corner of your mouth. “I want to cum in that pretty pussy. I want to feel you come undone over and over again.”

A moan slipped through your lips and in the next second, you found yourself being flipped over on your stomach. Your bottoms and underwear were yanked away and Bucky’s hands lifting your ass up. Soon you felt his fingers slide between your folds. 

“Mmm, so wet, all this for me?” Bucky groaned. 

“Yes,” you squeaked out at the pleasure and tightness starting to build inside of you. 

You heard Bucky kick the rest of his pants off and soon he was teasing you with the tip of his cock. Slowly rubbing it back and forth between your folds, making you moan and squirm. If he didn’t get inside you and fuck you hard, you’d have no choice but to take matters into your own hands. 

“Look at you, Doll,” Bucky chuckled darkly. “You’re almost a mess and I haven’t even gone an inch inside you.” Bucky barely pushed himself inside you but pulled back out and started to rub himself again between your wetness.

“Bucky,” you whimpered. “Please!” 

Firm hands grabbed your shoulder and yanked you up. You were flush with his bare chest. You felt his breath on your neck as he place a soft, gentle bite on you. “Please what?” he demanded quietly. The way he said it, it sent shivers down your spine. You wanted to be fucked so hard by this man and you were sure that you were dripping more.

“You want me to fuck that tight little pussy? Huh?” Bucky’s metal hand flew to your neck. “You want me to destroy you until you can’t walk?”

“Yes,” you answered breathlessly. “I want you to fuck me. Hard. I want you to make me scream so that everyone knows.” 

Without another word, Bucky pushed you back on the bed. He took his cock and lined it up with your entrance and thrusted himself into you hard. He didn’t eat for you to adjust to him. He started to thrust fast, deep, and hard into you. Grunting each time the tip of his cock hit your cervix.

“Fuck, oh my—fuck!” You moaned and cried out. “Buck!” 

Bucky was hitting all the right places. Changing angles when he’d feel you tighten around him. You’d moan when you couldn’t get your release. You reached for you throbbing clit and began to rub it hard and fast, while Bucky’s cock sped in and out of you.

“I’m close,” you breathed out. “I’m so fucking close.”

You felt Bucky’s hand twist around your hair and forcefully pull you up to his chest again. He stopped thrusting but remained in you. You whimpered. “You don’t get to cum until I tell you to.” He growled into you ear. “Answer me?” his metal hand let go of your hair and grabbed your neck. 

“I won’t cum until you tell me to,” you repeated back to him.

“Good girl,” Bucky kissed your neck. “Now enjoy my cock.”

Bucky didn’t let you back down. He held onto your neck and began to thrust up into you. With the new position, you knew you weren’t going to last long and Bucky knew that. He pushed your hand away from your clit and replaced it with his. He rubbed it firmly and fast. Your eyes began to roll back into you head and your dropped your head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“That’s a good girl,” he purred into your ear. “I like to see you this way.”

You whimpered and felt tears stinging your eyes as you held back your orgasm. It was hard pushing the feeling back. If you had some wiggle room, you would move slight to take the edge off, but Bucky held you firmly in place. His pace never faltering. 

“Bucky,” you cried. “I need to cum, please let me cum.”

“I know, Doll, I know,” Bucky’s pace in both his hips and fingers quickened. “Cum Y/N, Cum all over me.” 

And that’s what it took to send you over the edge. You cried out as your body rocketed with the intense orgasm. You felt a familiar gush pulse out of your body as you fell limp in Bucky’s arms. “Oh my fuck,” you whispered. 

Bucky turned you around and you could still see the lust and desire in them. “Oh, sweetheart, I’m not done with you.” The way the word sweetheart rolled off his tongue got you aching all over again. 

Bucky pushed you back on the bed and knelt on his knees. With a smirk forming on his face, he yanked you towards him until he was inches from your newly recharged clit. Bucky licked and bite his lip before diving right in. You moaned loudly and arched your back and let your hands fly to his hair. Gripping his dark hair, you pushed his face further into your folds. 

He ate away at you like he was a starved man. He as licking. He was sucking. He was evening nipping. And you, you were a complete and total mess. Moaning and whimpering out his name as you felt your second orgasm of the night unfold. 

“Oh my fucking god,” you yelled as your legs wrapped tightly around Bucky’s neck and held him there. 

Bucky pushed your legs away and crawled you until your face was level with his. He dove in and attacked your lips. Tasting yourself on him, again recharged you for another round. 

“I bet you have one more for me,” Bucky pulled back and you felt himself line up with your entrance again. 

“Why don’t you find out,” you wrapped your legs around his waist and helped him push into you. In no time, Bucky was thrusting fast and hard in you, while you clawed at his back. Soon you felt your stomach tightened up for the final night and Bucky’s thrusts were starting to get sloppy. You knew that he was close too.

“Cum for me, Bucky,” you pulled his face up to meet your eyes. “Come inside me.” Bucky wrapped himself around and with a few hard thrusts you felt his warm cum filling you up. That was enough to moan out his name and let you go as well. 

“Oh my god,” Bucky rolled off you and gathered you into his arm. “Holy fuck that was awesome.” 

You snuggled closer to him. “That was pretty fucking awesome.” You yawned and felt your eyes slowly begin to close. “Just what I needed.” 

***Next Morning***

You and Bucky walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. When the two of you entered, everyone fell silent and just starred at you guys. You looked down to make sure you actually put clothes on and looked to see if maybe Bucky skipped a layer. Nope. The two of you were good. Why was everyone staring then?

“I put in a work order to make you guys room sound proof,” Tony walked into the kitchen. “Some of us would like to sleep and not hear whatever it was you guys were doing.” 

“Oh I know what they were doing,” Sam laughed as he drank his coffee. “It sounded real nasty in there.” 

“You guys are almost as bad a Thor when he’s on Earth and smooth talks his way with an agent. Which is why his room is also sound proof.” Tony continued.

Bucky leaned towards your ear and whispered “Well, Doll, you’re the one who wanted me to make you scream so everyone heard you.” 

“And I don’t regret a second of it,” you whispered back. “Besides us, Thor, and probably Tony getting laid, what about everyone else?”

Sam’s face fell. “Now this just got very depressing right away. Why did we let them come back again?”

You smirked. “You missed us.”

“Bucky I missed,” Sam got up and began to walk out of the kitchen. “You not so much.”

“Oh you love me,” You called after him. “It’s so good to be back.” 

The End


End file.
